


暖かい。(Warm.)

by RosesOnTheMoon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Episode 24, First Kiss, Flashback, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, cuties!!, public bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon
Summary: A short one-shot loosely based off of draft 2 of Episode 24.Shinji faints at NERV's public bath, so Kaworu brings him back to his apartment to take care of him.





	暖かい。(Warm.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Episode 24 Draft 2 (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525947) by Good Haro. 

_Another unfamiliar ceiling._  
"You're awake?"  
"...Huh?" Shinji quickly untangled himself from the warm bed covers. Shinji turned his head to the left, immediately meeting Kaworu's bright red eyes and soft smile.  
"I'm so glad you're okay, Shinji-kun. You really had me worried..." Kaworu gently placed his hand on Shinji's head, causing him to flinch from pain. Kaworu promptly removed his hand.  
"M-my head really hurts...What happened?" Shinji clutched the same spot on his head Kaworu did, feeling his head rapidly throbbing.  
"You suddenly fainted after you got out of the bath and fell onto the tile." Shinji immediately recalls the embarrassing event.

_You have callouses on your fingertips." Kaworu gently takes Shinji's hand into his._  
_"I play the cello, sometimes."_  
_"The cello?"_  
_"I only play it a little."_  
_"How wonderful." Kaworu kept ahold of Shinji's hand._ _Skin-to-skin like this..._ _Shinji's heart rate quickly picked up, a feeling of dizziness suddenly overcoming him._  
_"U-Um, sorry I need to get...out..." Shakily, Shinji stands, a confused Kaworu looking up at him. Shinji's vision became blurry and fuzzier than ever, and he suddenly collapsed onto the dark blue tiles._

Shinji's face reddened. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his own chest. Shinji quickly searched for something to say and hopefully distract Kaworu from his red face.  
"Where are we?"  
"This is my new apartment. I moved in only just a week ago." Upon further inspection, the apartment was very clean; Not a single speck of dust to be seen, the kitchen shone bright like a diamond and even the bedsheets he was lying in smelt fresh out of the washing machine. The closed blinds along with the nearly completely set sun gave the place a dark blue tint, reminding him of Rei's also modest apartment, albeit her's was messier. In the corner of the tiny apartment, was a large and expensive-looking grand piano with music sheets in a neat pile on the floor next to it. The piano definitely took up at least a quarter of the apartment's space.  
"You play the piano, Kaworu-kun?" Kaworu nodded.  
"I've been playing for...many years, ever since I was a small child. It's a bit of a hobby of mine." Kaworu took a seat on the piano stool, facing Shinji.  
"I play the cello...A-after the Eva tests, we should play together sometime, Kaworu-kun."  
"That's a lovely idea." Shinji blushed.  
"It's a bit embarrassing though, I'm nowhere near as good as you. You're amazing, Kaworu-kun." Kaworu stood up, placing his hands in his pockets.  
"It'll just be a bit of fun. Besides, what do we have to be embarrassed about anymore?" Kaworu chuckled. Shinji smiled in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
"I could bring my cello up here."  
"After my test with Unit 02 tomorrow, let's play after that," He sat on the bed next to the lying Shinji and Kaworu intertwined his fingers with his.  
"Promise?" Kaworu slowly leaned down closer to Shinji. Shinji could barely breathe, and just for that moment, he forgot about everything else. Asuka, Rei, Misato, his father and the Angels might as well have not even existed. He didn't care about them. Shinji placed his free hand on Kaworu's cheek, and pulled his face to his, and messily kissed Kaworu. He felt as if his heart had completely stopped.  
_How unexpected..._ Kaworu gripped Shinji's hand even tighter and shut his eyes. Softly, Kaworu stroked Shinji's cheek with his thumb.  
_It's warm._ Shinji grips onto Kaworu's hair tightly, almost causing him pain.  
_I don't deserve this..._ Tears begin to sting in his blue eyes, causing him to harshly push Kaworu off him. Kaworu stumbles back, almost crashing into the piano.  
"Shinji-kun?" Kaworu frowns, startled and hurt.  
"K-Kaworu-kun, we shouldn't do things like that together, we're both boys! I-I don't, we shouldn't..." Shinji exclaimed, barely holding his tears in.  
"You kissed me, though. Do you truly believe that, Shinji-kun?" Darkness had enveloped the apartment. Shinji felt a small tear trickle down his face. He stayed silent.  
"Do you fear human contact? I suppose that if you stay away from other people, neither party can be hurt nor betrayed. All Lilin are always somewhat lonely, and their hearts are made of easily shatterable glass. Your's especially, Shinji-kun." Kaworu walked back over to him and leant down.  
"W...What do you mean?" Kaworu squeezed Shinji's hand.  
"I'm sympathetic to you. You're worthy of love, Shinji-kun."  
"Huh?" The boy's tears continued falling.  
"What I mean, is that I love you." Kaworu leant down and planted another gentle kiss on Shinji's lips, lasting for just a second, feeling Shinji's tears on his face. Breaking the kiss, he got up and wiped away one of his tears.  
"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! any and all feedback is appreciated, i'm always looking to improve.


End file.
